


Tiger From the East

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Hentai, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome is the princess of the East and a strong and proud Tiger demon. During a royal gathering in the western lands. Sesshoumaru and Kouga meet Kagome, and plan to mate her, however their charms are nothing to Kagome, they will learn the hard way the power of a tiger’s mating habits.





	1. The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic but new to ao3

Chap 1 Gathering

AN) Inutaicho is alive and well and ruling the western lands with both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as the princes. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu are Kagome’s personal guards, and Renkotsu guards her father.

The palace in the western lands was filled with music and chatter of the guests. The various demon nobles all gathered with their heirs. Sesshoumaru and Kouga stood off to the side. So far their night consisted of females trying to claim they loved them and wanted to become their mates. So far it was just the meet and greet which the 2 elder princes could avoid. “Another boring party, all the same girls not anyone worth pursuing…”

“Father says the princess of the east will be here so far she’s a no show…” Sesshoumaru said taking a sip of his drink.

“What no way her dad never lets her leave the palace let alone the eastern lands, this is big…” Kouga grinned. “I think I’ve found my prey…”

“Hold it wolf don’t think I don’t see the potential in this, I will be the first to claim this spoiled and sheltered princess.”

“Oh you think you can beat me in charm sir Ice Prince…” Kouga said with a smirk.

“No one can resist this Sesshoumaru when he uses his charm she will be mine…” Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

“Hopefully she shows up before the dancing starts. I hear that Ayame is here, she’s freakin nuts over me and can’t dance a single step…” Kouga grumbled.

“I need not worry tonight Father is trying to pass Inuyasha off tonight, get him to meet some potential mates…” Sesshoumaru looked over to see a girl tugging Inuyasha around.

“We both were in his shoes once upon a time, now we own them…” Kouga winking at a group of girls and watched them squeal.

“Announcing Announcing Lord of the East Tigren and his daughter Kagome!” Everyone turned. Kouga was not lying about the sheltered daughter thing, most of the lords were starting to believe he was making her up. Seeing the girl with long raven hair come down the stairs, wearing a beautiful kimono, it was a tiger print. She had a black stripe on each of her wrists. Her aura screamed power and the male’s in the room stared at her with lust filled eyes.

Kagome walked with 3 human attendants, but from their aura they were not normal humans. On her right was Bankotsu her personal body guard. Jakotsu walked behind her on her left, Kagome was the only woman Jakotsu liked, and Suikotsu was her personal physician/guardian. Her father walked with Renkotsu on his left.

When Kagome reached the center of the room her father was dragged off by the other lords, all of them talking to him about marrying Kagome to their sons or daughters.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga stared in wonder, not only was she beautiful but her scent was divine. Sesshoumaru knew by her markings she was a high level youkai. Her scent was like milk and honey and the dog demon could see the other youkai staring hungrily at her. “I will claim her for myself…” Sesshoumaru said and began to make his move.

Kouga was a bit star struck, but seeing Sesshoumaru move over to her made him growl. “Oh no you don’t I’m gonna make fall in love with me and become my woman…” Kouga went a different direction and moved around to make his move.

To be continued


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Dancing

The music was playing and there were couples dancing. Kagome wanted to dance so she turned to Bankotsu. "Ban let's dance."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I'm sure some lords wish to dance with you. You should not waste your time on a servant like me." Bankotsu said, but he didn't have much argument as Suikotsu pushed him towards her. "Go on big brother, you can't turn down a request from Lady Kagome you know that." Suikotsu said with a grin.

Bankotsu was led onto the dance floor. The two began to dance together, Kagome was happy but Bankotsu was very nervous, he wasn't a good dancer and he kept looking at his feet to make sure he didn't step on Kagome's. Kagome giggled and tilted his chin up to look in her eyes. "Ban just relax I only came to this party because father said I could dance with you, so forget everyone else here and let's just dance." Bankotsu nodded his head and placed a hand on Kagome's hip.

The action made two demon males growl. Bankotsu gulped and turned to see Kouga. "Hello you must be Kagome's vassal it's a pleasure to meet you." Kouga said with a fake smile and the two stopped dancing so Bankotsu could shake the wolf demon's hand. With Bankotsu distracted Sesshoumaru made his move and pulled Kagome into an embrace and began to dance with her, leaving the human and wolf demon to glare at his back.

Kagome was stuck dancing with him, she promised not to make a scene at this party and pushing away the host's son would definitely be a scene. "Good evening Kagome, my name is Sesshoumaru it is a pleasure to meet you." Sesshoumaru purred and he slid his arm around Kagome and danced close to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru, you are certainly different from the rumors I've heard." Kagome said and ran a hand up his back.

"Well I trust for the better, though this Sesshoumaru knows nothing about you. Shall we get to know each other better maybe over dinner?" Sesshoumaru said and tried to stroke Kagome's back. He knew the best way to win over a feline demon's heart was pleasure, a tiger would be no different.

However as he tried to rub her back he felt a sudden lash to his rear. Sesshoumaru growled and quickly looked around. Kagome looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Is something wrong milord?"

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru spoke and Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru had to admit this girl was beautiful. "You still haven't accepted my dinner invitation."

"Well who says I will." Kagome's gentle smile changed into a challenging one, her warm eyes turned fiery and passionate. Smack

Sesshoumaru growled as another swat to his ass was received. "The rumors say you are quite the charmer." Smack – Another swat to Sesshoumaru's ass. "That you charm women into your bed." Smack – Another quick swat to Sesshoumaru's stinging rear. "Then once you have sated your lust you toss the ones you deem useless away." Smack – Sesshoumaru growled as his ass was struck again, and still no one had noticed.

'How is she doing this?' He thought.

"And the girls you do find worthy or useful you keep as concubines." Smack!

That one was so strong Sesshoumaru bucked his hips, his cock was hard in his pants. Never had he been spanked before not even his own mother had ever spanked him. The feeling was strange indeed. The music ended and Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru. "It was a nice dance Lord Sesshoumaru, maybe you should go to one of your concubines to ease your troubles." Kagome's tiger tail appeared and brushed over his bulge before quickly vanishing into Kagome's clothing.

'This girl…' Sesshoumaru thought and his fluffy quickly covered the front of his body hiding his bulge. His father came up behind him and patted his back. "Good son, I hope you made a good impression on Kagome, that girl is very unique Sesshoumaru, you better behave yourself." Inutaicho said.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it the girl had spanked him repeatedly and the other demons may not have noticed but his father should have. Was he ok with her spanking him?! Just how special is this Kagome. Sesshoumaru slunk off to avoid any notice to his condition but he made sure to keep an eye on Kagome.

To be continued


	3. Sweet Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review old fic be kind

Chap 3 Pretty Words

Bankotsu got Kagome some wine and brought it to her. "I see you are wasting no time and teasing the lords."

"Teasing? Who me?" Kagome said innocently and Bankotsu couldn't help but chuckle.

Kouga came over with a glass of wine of his own.

"Kagome let's head to the balcony for some fresh air." He handed his and Kagome's drinks to Bankotsu. "Why don't you freshen these up while I talk to the Lady?" Kouga dismissed Bankotsu and Kagome felt her claws lengthen.

Kouga led Kagome out onto the balcony. "The moon sure is pretty, but not as pretty as you." Kouga said and put his arm around Kagome and took a deep whiff of her scent.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kagome said ignoring Kouga's attempt to scent mark her. The wolf demon rubbed himself against Kagome trying to mark her with his musk. Kagome just increased her own scent.

"You are the most beautiful demoness I've ever seen." Kouga whispered and tried to nuzzle her neck. Kagome pulled away.

"You have quite the silver tongue Prince Kouga." She cupped Kouga's cheek making the wolf boy blush.

"You think so? I speak the truth I could stare into your eyes that put the stars to shame." Kouga said giving Kagome a dashing smirk. Kagome responded by giving a tug on his ear. Kouga yelped and Kagome leaned in.

"You know what puts things to shame you're body." Kagome whispered into Kouga's ear and Kouga felt a shiver race through him. "You are so strong and fast, most demons would kill for just an ounce of muscle you have in your legs." Kouga groaned at Kagome's words. "You have such a manly scent, it has me excited and I can feel your excited to." Kagome's hand brushed the front of Kouga's crotch cupping the growing bulge. "You are such a marvelous man I can barely contain myself." She licked one of his pointy ears and Kouga moaned. "I want to lick every inch of you!" Kagome whispered so hotly Kouga lost it and came into his undergarment.

Kouga slumped to his knees and he looked up at Kagome. "You should be careful wolf silver is poisonous to your kind." Kagome began to walk away and turned to look at the wolf. "I am not swayed by pretty words." She left the wolf to collect himself and went to find Bankotsu.

"That guy was something else huh?" Bankotsu said and gave Kagome a fresh glass of wine.

"He was lucky I didn't scratch him for talking to you like that." Kagome said and took a sip of her wine.

"Kagome I am your loyal servant your opinion is all I care about." Bankotsu said a light blush on his cheeks.

"Now see those are some honest words." Kagome said and hugged Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't know what she meant but seeing her smile made him happy.

To be continued


End file.
